Guns and Roses
by Linnafan
Summary: Ashley is missing, again. Leon vanished soon after the first rescue two years ago. Now it is up to a mercenary who has had run-ins with both Umbrella and the Los Iluminados. But as good as she is this mission may be too much for her to handle alone. Pleas
1. Mission prep

**Name **Ashley Graham****

**Age **23****

**Date of birth **04/14/1982****

**Height** 5"4

**Weight **125lbs****

**Hair **Blond****

**Eyes **Green****

**Code name **First Daughter****

**Status KIDNAPPED**

**Last known location.** Heading North on 19th street NW after class with police escort.

**Group/Groups involved or thought to be involved. **Los Iluminados or Umbrella Corp.

**Report from Officer Rolland, Tomas **

I was in the squad car just behind Miss. Graham's Vehicle. We were about to turn onto Pennsylvania Avenue when we saw someone stumble into the street just in front of the lead car. The lead car came to a stop to avoid hitting the man who was just standing in the street. One of the officers in the lead car got out to move the man out of the street but the man attacked the officer with some kind of blunt instrument. Within seconds the officer was down and the man was heading for Miss Graham's car. The other officer of the lead car jumped out and fired three shots in close proximity into the man's chest but he kept moving. I don't know how but it didn't seem to faze him at all. The officer shot him one more time, this time in the head and he fell. But he got back up I don't know what happened after that because my car was side swiped and I was knocked out.

**Report from Officer McPherson, Andrew**

I was driving the lead car in the escort along with my partner Kevin Jenson when we saw a man stumble into the street as if he was intoxicated. The escort came to a stop and Kevin got out to move the man out of the road so we could pass. But before Kevin could so much as ask him if he was ok the man jumped him. He started to beat Kevin with a bone, a human bone I think it was a femur. He hit Kevin with such force that the round ball of the femur embedded into Kevin's head. In less than five seconds my partner and friend was dead. I jumped out of the car and pulled my service weapon. I shot him in the chest three times I know I saw blood spray from all three shots hell I was only ten feet from him but it didn't stop him. I re-aimed and shot him in the head and he went down. It was a clean hit to the head but he got back up, he must have been on PCP or LSD because that should have killed him. From behind me I heard the sound of metal hitting metal, I turned around and saw the squad car behind Miss. Graham's car rolling onto its roof with another car coming to rest over it. For the moment I couldn't go to help because I still had that thing to deal with, it was heading towards Miss. Graham's car so I reached into my Squad car and removed the 12 gage from the rack and ran to the rear of my car. It walked right into my path and I unloaded a round of buck shot into it from less than four feet. It almost ripped the thing's head off and it went down for good this time. I radioed in for back up and medics then ran to Miss Graham's car. I yelled at her to get down and stay down then went to check on the other officer. He was unconscious but he was alive. I pulled him from the car then went to check on the driver of the car that hit him. There was no one in the car, the gas pedal had been locked down with a cinder block and the wheel was locked into place I knew then that this was no accident, it was a full out attack. I could hear our backup about two blocks away so I ran back to Miss. Graham's car to stand guard. I couldn't believe what I saw. Someone was ripping the drivers door off and pulled him out. I couldn't open fire because I had the shot gun in my hands and Miss. Graham was in the seat behind the driver. By the time I got to my sidearm and tried to circle around to get a clean shot he was in the car and speeding off. I never got a shot off. That's all I know.****

**Primary ****Mission** Seek out and rescue the first daughter.

**Secondary ****Mission******Discover the identities of the group or groups involved

**Secondary ****Mission****** Capture or kill the one responsible for the kidnapping.

Washington DC 

Ada Wong looked over the contract that was sent to her through secure link network on her laptop as she drove through the streets of Washington DC. Ever since the first kidnapping two years ago she had been thinking about Leon. She was rather amazed to find Leon looking for Ashley and she was thrilled to see him…Even if she didn't show it. She was hopping that if she went after Ashley she would run into Leon again so she could finally tell him how she really feels. She had been working for Wesker during the mission two years ago but after she betrayed him to help Leon and for that Wesker tried to have her killed. Now she works as a mercenary for a shadow company in the US Government. The contract to rescue Ashley was given to her because she had run-ins with both organizations thought to be involved and Leon had disappeared shortly after the first incident. She picked the phone in her car and dilled the number at the bottom of the contract.

"Yes." A man said.

"Is this line secure?" Ada asked.

There was a static sound from the other line then silence for several seconds.

"It is now."

"I'll take the contract for the rescue of Miss. Graham."

"We hopped that you would. We have used a spy satellite to locate Miss. Graham's location through a tracking device that was implanted in her watch shortly after the first kidnapping. She was somewhere in Panama heading towards Colombia when the device went dead."

"You mean they found it?"

"It appears that way."

"Any clues where they might have been taking her"

"We believe they are taking her to Venezuela."

"I'll begin at the Panama, Colombia border and see if I find any clues."

Before the conversation could go any longer the line went dead. Ada's car pulled into the parking structure of an apartment complex and she headed for the stairway. Her apartment was on the fourth floor but she walked those stairs so many times she wasn't even winded by the time she reached to floor. Her apartment looked like another in the building, Small, white walls, bedroom, kitchen, bathroom, living room. However it was not like the others. The hall closet was three feet shorter than it should have been and the wall could be slid off to the side reveling a large cash of weapons and explosives. She grabbed a large black duffle bag and threw it on her bed and walked to the closet and started pulling out the gear she would be needing. A silenced .45 handgun, three flash grenades, three fragmentation grenades, one in cinerary grenade (They can reach 3,000 degrees Fahrenheit.) one Red smoke grenade, and a compact MP5 sub machine gun with detachable stalk extension and silencer.

She loaded off of the weapons in the duffle bag then threw in some medical supplies including lots of bandages and a suture kit. Finally she threw in several changes of clothes and a black tactical vest and zipped the duffle closed. She looked at the bag for a second then headed back to the closet and pulled out a small .357 with a shoulder harness and holster and slid the wall back into place. She walked back into the room and unbuttoned the Jean jacket and slid it off leaving her dressed in a black tank top that sat just above her navel. She strapped on the shoulder harness and checked the .357 to be sure it was loaded before strapping it into the holster. It hung loosely at her side within easy reach if needed. She put her jacket back on and grabbed the bag and slung it over her shoulder and headed for the door. She reached for the door knob but drew back her hand as if she had been shocked. She looked at the door for a second before reaching into the desk on her right. She pushed the small .9mm handgun aside and reached into the back and pulled out what she was looking for. She flicked her wrist and rose her hand to her face and put on a pair of solid black Rayband sunglasses. She smiled and opened the door and headed for down the hall.

She walked back into the parking structure and went right past the car she was in earlier and up to a car that was covered with a tarp. She grabbed a corner and gave it a yank. She looked at her prized car for a second before popping the trunk and tossing the duffle bag inside. The top of the car was folded back and Ada ran her hand along the door then jumped into the drivers seat. The inside of the car was just as pristine as the outside except for one blemish on the dashboard where Wesker had the gull to put out a cigar. She put in the key and gave it a turn and the 320 horse power, Cherry red, custom convertible 2000 SS Camaro roared to life. The Blaupunkt radio was blasting out "Bad to the bone" as she pulled into the street and headed south with the wind blowing in her hair.


	2. Laredo Texas

**(Ok this is just a heads up. Later in the story there will be conversations in Spanish. I do not speak Spanish at all. I will be using a translation service that I found to get Spanish into the story. I will have something said in Spanish then right next to it I will have the English translation in italic. I just want this story to be a good as I can make it. If some of the words are not right it's not my fault it's a computer translating not me.) **

Laredo Texas-

Ada was sitting in a small diner only twenty miles away from the Mexican border sipping at a Cherry Coke and eating a cheese burger as her Camaro was being worked on by the local mechanic. She had gone from Washington DC to Laredo Texas in just under two days and she wanted to be sure her car was ok to continue the trip through Mexico to the Columbian border without braking down on her. There was only a few customers in the diner, most of which looked like they were about as sharp as a bowling ball. Mostly dressed in overalls, cowboy boots and a hat mainly sporting a beer or an oil company. Of coarse there had been some whistles from the locals when she had walked through the door but that was all they did. She finished her burger and Coke and headed out the door and across the street to the mechanics.

"Are you almost finished?" She asked looking at the pot bellied man.

"Yeah I'm all most done just hold yer horses." The man said as he checked the oil.

Ada sat in a chair by the door right in the path of the small fan trying to escape the heat of the afternoon until she could get back on the road.

"Don't you have air conditioning?" She asked.

"If yer hot take off yer jacket." The man said and looked slightly to the side to see what she would do.

Ada saw him looking at her and winked. She stood up and slowly started to unbutton her jean jacket looking more like a stripper than an over heated woman. The man turned his head more to watch her as she opened just the bottom of the jacket reviling the bottom of the tank top and her navel. She slowly turned around and looked at the man over her left shoulder and winked at him again. She slid the jacket down her left shoulder and slowly pulled her arm out and turned back to him. She reached up with her left hand and tugged at the top of her tank top showing off a little cleavage before moving her hand to the other shoulder. She softly bit down on her bottom lip as she slid the jacket down inch by inch. Finally she let it fall to the ground reveling the shoulder harness and the semi auto .357 that was hanging at her side. The mechanic stood up so fast that he slammed his head on the hood of the car and knocked it off the hook that was holding it up and the hood slammed shut. The mechanics' eyes were glued to the sidearm and he was slowly backing away.

"Are…are you a cop?" He asked.

"Not exactly." Ada said running her index finger along the hilt of the weapon

"I didn't mean any disrespect."

"Sure you didn't. Now about my car. Is it finished?"

"Yes, yes ma'am."

"Good. Now how much do I owe you?"

"Free, its on me."

"I'm not robbing you. I am a good guy. Now how much?"

"Fifty even."

Ada picked up her jacket and pulled out a clip of money and placed a fifty dollar bill on the chair she had been sitting in and got into her car. She fired up the Camaro and backed out of the garage and into the street and continued southward into Mexico with the jacket on the passenger side seat and a smile tugging at her lips.

Mexican border-

Ada had put her jacket back on just as the border came into sight. The road was a little busy but not so busy that she had to wait in line for hours to get to the check point. A man in his thirties was checking every car that entered or left Mexico for any illegal contents and soon it was Ada's turn to be checked.

"After noon ma'am." He said tipping his hat to her. "I have to search your vehicle before you enter. Is there anything that I should know about before I begin?"

"I have a duffle bag in my trunk." Ada said.

"And what are the contents of that bag?"

"Well lets see I have a few pairs of clothes, some reveling panties, crotchless." She said that with a wink.

The man adjusted his tie and looked at back at her.

"Anything else?"

Well I also have a light armored tactical vest capable of stopping an AK.47 full metal jacket round from fifty meters away, a silenced .45 snub-nosed handgun, an MP5 sub machine-gun with stalk extension and silencer, a few flash grandees, a few M67 frags, and an incendiary grenade."

"Yeah ok. Pop the trunk so I can see."

"You really want to see my panties don't you?"

Ada shut off the car, got out and walked around to the trunk with the man behind her. She opened the trunk and stepped back. The man reached in, unzipped the bag and looked inside. He saw the change of clothes and lifted them out and looked them over. There were of course no crotchless panties and he set them aside and looked back into the bag. He saw the vest that Ada was talking about and raised an eye brow as he lifted it out of the bag. She looked blankly in the bag seeing the exact items Ada said was in there. He slowly reached for his side arm and unsnapped it from its holster.

"Bad idea." Ada said.

He turned around and saw Ada with the .357 in her hand but it was not pointed at him.

"Hands on your head."

He complied and waited for the next command. Ada reached into her back pocket and pulled out a wallet and flipped it open showing the man her ID.

**Name: Wong, Ada**

**Age: Classified**

**Sex: Female**

**Occupation: Secret Service**

**Job class: Classified**

"Your secret service?"

"Yes."

"Where are you going with all of this?"

"Classified."

She folded the badge up and put it in her pocket and replaced the .357 into its holster and started around to the front of the car closing the hood as she passed by. The man was still standing with his hands on his head when Ada started the car again and went around the divider into Mexican territory.


	3. Monterre Mexico

Monterey Mexico-

Ada pulled into the parking lot of a small, rundown hotel in Monterrey just as the sun was sinking behind the Sierra Madre mountains and parked under the sign. She looked around for somewhere to get a bite to eat then headed into the office. A short balding man was sitting behind the counter reading a magazine when she walked up.

"Necesito un cuarto por la noche." Ada said.

_I need a room for the night._

The man looked up from the magazine and gave her a polite smile.

¿ "Permanece usted sólo?"

_Are you staying alone?_

"Sí"

_Yes._

"Treinta dólares"

_Thirty dollars._

Ada pulled out the money and handed it to the man and waited for her key.

"Gracias y tiene un buenas noches."

_Thank you and have a good night_

Ada smiled politely and headed out to her car and around to the trunk. She grabbed the duffle bag and closed the trunk and headed for room 309. As she walked to her room she could hear moans from some of the rooms she passed by. At a hotel like this they were probably hookers and not a loving couple on their honeymoon. She continued to her room and found that the door wasn't closed. She put the duffle down and pushed the door open with one hand as she unbuttoned her jacket and reached in for the .357. As soon as she entered the room her nose was assaulted by the smell of rotting meat. She took the safety off of her weapon with a twitch of the thumb and reached for the light switch. Flies were all over the room and from the look of it they had been there for a while. The trashcan was filled with rotten meat and Corona bottles.

'Doesn't this guy clean out his rooms?' She thought as she put the handgun back into the holster and went for her bag.

'This place sucks.' She thought as she started opening windows to clear out the smell.

She grabbed the trashcan and simply tossed the whole damn thing out of the window. The can was quickly followed by the torn cloth that was acting as the table cloth along with everything that was on it. The room was already starting to smell better but then a thought hit her and it sent a shutter down her spine.

'The bathroom.' She thought and looked at the closed door.

She walked to the door and slowly opened it and flipped on the light. Aside for a few empty beer bottles there was nothing else in the room except for the usual. And unlike the rest of the room the bathroom was clean. She breathed a sigh of relief and looked at the shower.

"I'll be seeing you in a few minutes." She said before heading back into the main room.

She was soon finished with throwing out all of the trash and had worked up a rather good sweat doing so. She had taken off her jacket set it on the back of a chair. Only one person walked past her open door during whole cleaning process and she was obviously a hooker judging from the clothes she was wearing. She looked in for another customer but seeing only a tall oriental woman with a handgun she moved on unconcerned with her. Ada walked to the door and looked out seeing that the hooker did find an new customer and was already heading into his room. She didn't want to listen to the commotion so she grabbed her jacket and headed for the small bar an grill that was across the street. Not too surprisingly the bar was filled with hookers and drunks. Some of witch looked at her when she walked in and some didn't care. She walked up to an empty bar stool and sat down.

"¿Hola lo que puedo obtener por usted?" A young woman asked.

_Hello what can I get for you?_

"Una cerveza y una hamburguesa si usted lo obtuvo." Ada said.

_A beer and a burger if you got it._

"La espalda correcta con eso."

_Right back with that._

The woman walked away and into the back room and came back a minute later with a beer and handed it to Ada and walked off again. Ada popped off the cap and sipped at the beer and looked around the place. There were a few guys that looked like they could cause trouble an any moment and from the looks of it each of them had a handgun in their jacket.

'Just what I need.' Ada thought. 'To get caught in a shoot out in a damn sleazy bar.'

She had just finished her beer when the woman came back with the burger and another beer. She set them both down and walked off without a word and started helping another customer. Ada looked down at the burger and it looked like a normal burger so she picked it up and started eating. It was a little dry but that was what the beer was for and soon she had finished and flagged down the woman and handed her a twenty and waited for her change before leaving the bar just as one of the guys in the back started yelling something about a double cross. She crossed the street and went up the stairs to her room and unlocked the door just as shots rang out from the bar. She looked back and saw several people run out of the bar including the waitress and run down the street.

Ada walked into the hotel room and closed the door making sure that the dead bolt was locked before heading towards the bathroom pulling of her shoulder harness and tank top as she went. She left her tank top laying on the carpet next to the shoulder harness and .357.She walked into the bathroom and closed the door. She sat on the edge of the tub and turned on the water and ran her hand under it until it was good and hot. Even though it was still hot outside the hot shower would be relaxing. Finally she turned on the shower and stood up and started sliding out of her pants and black panties and bra.

She may be a mercenary and cold at times but there was something about a hot shower that brought out the woman in her and she always liked that. She let the water fall on her back for several minutes just relaxing before grabbing the bar of sop that luckily was new and began washing the sweat an dirt of the day away. The only downside to taking a shower was when she ran her hand across the large jagged scar on her side that she got the first time she met Leon. It was a painful reminder of the events in Raccoon City eight years ago. She ran her index finger along the scar several times remembering the pain she went though when she learned that her boyfriend had died in the first incident and then the pain she felt when she left Leon to fight William Birkin alone and not knowing if he lived or not.

She hated thinking like that because it always made her cry, and this time was no different. She felt that familiar lump in her throat that no matter how hard she tried she couldn't swallow. And she felt the stinging in her eyes telling her that tears were on their way. She leaned her back against the wall and slowly slid down into a sitting position bringing her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around her legs. She looked straight up at the ceiling as the water continued to fall on her face hiding the tears in her eyes. She took a deep breath and slowly let it out before lowering her head and laying it in her arms and started to cry.


End file.
